


The Femslash Orgy of Everyone Being Alive And Happy

by NidoranDuran



Category: RWBY
Genre: Biting, Cunnilingus, F/F, Group Sex, Hair-pulling, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Scissoring, Sex Toys, Sibling Incest, Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/F/F, Tribadism, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 08:47:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6072769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A party, spiked punch, and a lot of sexual frustrations all lead to something crazy and utterly carnal breaking out among the female cast of RWBY, who have suffered no tragedies or deaths in the least lately. Finale? What finale?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Femslash Orgy of Everyone Being Alive And Happy

Nobody was sure how it happened. At least not on a grander level. There were girls and there was punch that everyone could tell had been spiked with enough vodka to stop qualifying as punch but which nobody was willing to admit to anyone else was. They all just drank and acted like everything was fine, letting the party run its natural course as the girls got progressively deeper and deeper into a state of curious and guiltless excitement, giddy inebriation helping to grease the wheels. In truth, several of them were hoping desperately that at some point, somebody would get drunk enough to be bold and do something. That at some point, the alcohol would get too much, someone would slip and get too handsy, start doing something that would make it more 'appropriate' to slip into the same behavior. Nobody wanted to be the person to start the orgy. To be the one to awkwardly assume that a giant all-girl orgy derailing the party was what everyone wanted. Putting oneself out like that would be a bit of a disaster if they misread the room.

What surprised nobody was that Yang was the one who finally pushed forward, a little too intrigued by how gorgeous Pyrrha was and a little too vocal about how much she would have enjoyed seeing her naked. Her hands seemed to do an equal amount of talking, but was most important of all was the way that Pyrrha's hands talked back with similar interest; nobody wanted to pounce onto something driven by a girl who was receiving some unwelcome attention, but her reciprocation put the entire place onto excited alert; there was hope yet.

"Does the carpet match the asscape?" Yang asked, voice slurring as she reached for the red fabric that Pyrrha had tied around her waist, mainly so that she could reach further beneath it, to feel the warrior's taut ass.

That line should not have worked, especially on Pyrrha. And anyone within earshot who heard Yang's drunken attempt at a humorous come-on would have been ready to yell at her for striking out so hard with a pickup line that awful. But those very same people were shocked by the way Pyrrha responded, with what could only be described as the sort of impatient, rapturous kiss that could be given only by someone who had just heard the words that would make themselves, without fail, throw themselves at whoever said them. Which was really only more distressing, at least for a brief moment.

Because the second a hand ended up in Yang's shorts, it was on.

The blonde found herself pushed against the wall, a hand rubbing about down in her shorts. The skilled and dexterous hand of a redhead whose lips went at hers with a ferocity so great that even Yang wondered if she could cool down a little bit. But not enough to actually make her stop as she grabbed at a handful of Pyrrha's ass, squeezing with a reckless and carefree excitement. It seemed things were about to hit a bit of a peak when it came to the outright craziness of the moment, and she wanted to be at ground zero when it did, taking one for the team by making the move she had, just going for it.

"Why don't you find out?" Pyrrha asked lowly, purring into Yang's lips as the vodka pushed her just far enough out of everything sensible and restrained, ready to see Yang with her clothes off, regardless of how many people were in the room at that very moment. She reached for Yang's shoulder and 'gently encouraged 'her down onto her knees in front of her, groaning as she had the exhilarating chance to shamelessly indulge her curiosity and a long-held secret crush.

Yang didn't need any encouraging, gladly slipping down to her knees, using the motion to help tug Pyrrha's shorts down. It didn't quite do the job, but she was a determined, fired up, drunk girl about to eat out one of the prettiest Beacon had to offer, and nothing was going to stop her from making it work with another sharp tug, getting her hands around back and onto Pyrrha's ass so that she could pull her in and get to work at devouring her like nobody's business.

The degree to which people had just waited for an excuse to go for it seemed hadn't seemed too drastic at first, but there were several people already going at it before Pyrrha's shorts were down, making it clear that their patience had been at best a very weak rationale that they were all too happy to discard outright as they went right for each other. No reason to keep waiting once it had started up, after all.

Ever since their match, Coco had been wanting nothing more than another shot at Emerald, a flare of competitive spirit and frustration that she had been waiting for an excuse to work through, and she was all too happy to find it at long last when things got chaotic all around them, and Emerald happened to be perfectly close and ripe for the pouncing. As madness broke out all around them, she was almost methodical about the way she perked up behind Emerald and gave the dark-skinned girl a 'playful' slap on the ass, one that made Emerald turn on her heel with surprise and ferocity, quickly responding in kind with a sharp tug of Coco's scarf as she pulled her in close.

"Want to see who's really better?" the fashionable warrior asked into Emerald's lips as she bit down on one of them, a challenge. She could feel the competition flaring in Emerald as a hand grabbed at her hips and pressed tightly, indicating that it would take no pushing to make this happen at all.

Emerald's first through was to gab the ends of Coco's scarf and proceed knowing that she was already better, but once she had a second to recover from the sensation of the teeth on her bottom lip and the ignition burning its way up her spine, she decided instead to indulge Coco in her fanciful airs of being better than her. As wrong as it was, Coco's exposed midriff left Emerald wanting to treat her eyes to what lay further down. "Why not?' Emerald asked, guiding Coco down to the floor as she got her fingers into Coco's hands. "First one to get off loses?"

"And does whatever the winner wants them to for the rest of the night," Coco added as she tugged Emerald's pants down, licking her lips as she took in the tight of dark thighs for a moment before she started next at her panties. Emerald helped ease her down onto the floor as they slipped without a worry into a position neither had actually asked about, but which they both knew was precisely the position they belonged in to make this work. It wasn't a question, being the only position fit for such a competition, and they both went eagerly for it. Coco fortunately ended up on top, squeezing her thighs as she spread her legs and got to work.

The stakes Coco had so smugly thrown on were all Emerald needed to make damn sure that she was going hard at Coco, moaning as she leaned grabbed firm hold of Coco's ass and pulled the girl's hips down. Nothing could have inspired her more to give the sore loser a proper devouring than the knowledge that once she was done, she had the chance to do anything she wanted to her. Her mind quickly filled with the many incredible things that sprang up as possibilities for what she would do to humiliate Coco while getting the most physical pleasure out of it, but for the moment she put her focus on more pressing matters; Coco's pussy needed eating, and she would only be able to do those things to her if she did her job and won.

Both of them were both delighted and dismayed to discover just how good the other could eat pussy. It wasn't the worst outcome in the world, and ensured moans were let loose into both womens' thighs as they held tighter on and pressed forward, determination a powerful factor in getting what they wanted, and they weren't going to take anything slow. There was simply no time to; things were urgent, and neither wanted to lose now. They pressed forward, desperate and hungry, lapping at each others' mounds. Both wanted to win, but to do so, they had to perform, and competition bred something incredible and fiery as they threw all they had into the mad indulgence of the other's body, the almost selfless-seeming act of trying to get their partner to orgasm first.

Going at each other with everything they had, Coco and Emerald both wondered when the last time had been that they had put just this much into eating someone out. In Emerald's case, the last time that came to mind involved Cinder riding her face, a hand in her hair and a mad, desperate bucking making sure that the green-haired criminal didn't really have a choice in matter. But here, she had no such urgency, just hands settling onto her taut ass, holding tightly on as Coco tried to keep her steady so that she could devour her with everything she had as she tried her best to do the same. It was almost disorienting, putting in this much effort for so little direct, desperate feedback, but she did her best to keep the pace up nonetheless, still loving everything that she was being subjected to. It was as intense was it was exhilarating, and Emerald was fairly sure she'd never felt the pressure and the excitement so hard in her life.

Ruby hadn't gotten the name of the strange, incredibly short and silent girl at the party. She didn't know who invited her, and attempts to make friends had gone more than a little strange she ended up bent over the punch table utterly without warning, her tights pulled down and hands pushing up between her legs. But she didn't offer up much complaint as the girl, whoever she was, started to finger Ruby with a swiftness and skill that quickly left her moaning and whining as she gripped the table and held on tightly.

Neo was endlessly amused by Ruby once she got going, a hand in black-red hair keeping her head pulled back, not actually pulling too tightly, but certainly not a gentle touch. Her fingers pumped rapidly into her, adoring the sweet, high moans of Ruby in a state of utter excitement, shivering as the digits pumped rapidly into her. There was an infectiously cute and enjoyable quality to the sounds coming out of Ruby's mouth, one that kept her pace up steadily, merciless as she all too happily dug in and got Ruby as riled up and trembling as possible. The party had, up until that point, been almost a bit of a drag, but unexpectedly, now that she had fingers in Ruby's pussy, she was starting to have a good time, absolutely pushing past the otherwise almost kind of boring drag that things had been up until she started getting down and dirty.

"You're really good at this," Ruby moaned, biting her lip as her head was kept up, keeping her from looking back over her shoulder. The hand in her hair was certainly the most firmly anyone had ever held onto her hair, but she rather liked the pressure it put onto her scalp, the exciting little sense of something a little more intense than she was used to from lovers who often seemed to almost be treating her too gently, whether for fear of hurting her or because she was too sweet to want to get rough with. But whoever her mystery partner was, Ruby was adoring the seeming evenness of the ground they stood on, helped by just how short she was and the fact that she was with someone closer to her size for once. "I-I'd really like to know your name, but if you don't want to tell me it, I understand." Not that she entirely did, but she wanted to be polite as she whimpered and shook about, fitful and nervous.

Neo remained silent, save for the low, self-satisfied, and very smug laugh beneath her breath. She had gotten at Ruby easily, and delighted in being able to fingerfuck her, going faster and firmer as she got just a little more rough with her grip, having an absolute blast in giving Ruby more than she used to. It was almost a power trip, giving her the chance to really go all out on a girl who she knew was an enemy, but who didn't know that fact herself. And she was in a position of total dominance over her, and yet all she felt like doing was fingering her as she dripped down into the panties pulled to her knees, making her whine so sweetly. It was a twisted rush.

As much as Ruby would have liked to keep things going, she knew that she couldn't. The pleasure was mounting, and those devious digits pumping into her provided her with the most incredible fingering she had ever received from someone. It would have been a losing battle to try and hold back her orgasm, and she didn't feel like fighting when she could instead embrace the incredible sensation of release, crying out in delighted, high bliss as she came, squirming against the fingers as she dripped down into her panties, trembling and her fingers pressing down hard into the table. "Okay fine I know you don't have to tell me, but after this, I hope you know that I consider you a friend!"

Neo rolled Ruby over and leaned in with a delighted smirk, ever so pleased by her impassioned words. Ruby shivered beneath her, bottom lip shaking as Neo got in real close, only perhaps an inch and a half between their lips, preventing them from going for a kiss. Neo could feel the rapid panting with the way that Ruby's breath so quickly pushed against her face, and she could see the team leader's eyes softening. Which made it all the more satisfying when instead of going in for the kiss, Neo pushed her quim-soaked fingers into the girl's mouth.

Weiss had corralled herself a pair of orange-haired girls who seemed all too eager to be put to work servicing the white-haired heiress. It took no time at all to get both Penny and Nora down on her knees on either side of her, and she had been all too ready to enjoy herself some carnal eating out of both holes all at once. But there was no chance to relax and be loose about it when Winter leaned against her shoulder, the alcohol of the spiked punch clearly weathering her sternness a little, but not by much. "I want to watch you perform," the older Schnee sister said, pressing against Weiss and staring down at the girls in front and behind her. "And see if you have the stamina that you rightly should, given your talents."

The pressure was on, and Weiss had no idea why Winter had been so insistent on it, but now there was no way for her to relax. She had to steel up, and rather than just enjoying being lavished with attention and soaking in the enjoyment, she had to put her effort into holding back the temptation to just give in. She reached a hand for both girls' heads and pushed them forward. "Get to it," she commanded, Nora's face being pressed into her thighs while Penny's got a nice, up close view of the cleft of Weiss's ass. "Start licking and give me the attention we all know I deserve."

Both orange-haired girls shrugged, happy to oblige but perhaps a little surprised by the sudden twist, by the change in behavior from the girl they both knew. Nora had no intention of letting that slow her down, though; she was here to have a good time, and what sounded like a better time than leaving a bunch of sloppy kisses against Weiss's pretty, puffy pussy? The trickle of tart, sweet nectar was exhilarating, and she was all too glad to do everything she could to get more of it, grabbing Weiss's hips and squeezing as she pulled herself in tighter, wanting to get right in there and show her friend that, sudden burst of a dominant streak or not, she was all too happy to perform.

Penny felt similarly; she wanted Weiss to feel good, otherwise she would not have been willing to eat Weiss out from behind to begin with. She pressed her face forward, hands gripping the nicely curved cheeks of Weiss's ass with a bit more firmness than human hands were capable of, but a deep massaging touch that left Weiss with few complaints about the strength as she pulled them apart and dove in. For authenticity's sake, her tongue was fully capable and self-lubricating, allowing her to drag a long, wet lick up the cleft of Weiss's ass to tease her before she centered her attention down on to that clenching, pink pucker in such desperate and eager need of attention. She was all too happy to oblige, moaning as she started to eat her ass out, perhaps the strangest thing she had been asked to do in quite some time, but enjoyable enough for her to simply not care.

Weiss moaned, gripping both girls' heads harder as she licked her lips. In truth, there was an excitement to being in control that she hadn't expected. Dominating them felt nice, and as she tugged on their hair a little, she told herself that they got to work mostly out of a respect for her and a desire to follow their commands, which fed wonderfully into a swelling urge for dominance and control. After all, why else would they be going at her like this? Penny was always full of energy, but the desperation with which she lapped at her pussy was remarkable, while Penny was rimming her with a sexual fire that Weiss had never thought a robot could fake. "That's good, girls," she moaned. "Service me, eat both of my holes out, and don't stop until I tell you to. You both know that this is your rightful place."

But then it all fell apart when the dominant girl getting eaten out from behind and in front looked to her older sister for confirmation. She was surprised to find Winter masturbating furiously, a hand down her pants and working herself over frantically; she found this scene far, far hotter than she could have ever fathomed, and she held nothing back as she leaned forward, surprising Weiss by diving for her neck and biting at it lovingly. "Ah, Winter!" Weiss whined, her facade cracking as her sister went at her so excitedly.

"Do you want me to stop?" the elder sister asked lowly, even as her fingers slipped up to run through Weiss's hair.

"Ngh, no," Weiss confessed without a second's hesitation, biting her lip as she leaned her head back and offered up as much neck as she comfortably could to her older sister's strange but rapturous hunger.

Glynda had not been entirely sure if it was proper for her to attend a party hosted mostly by students. When she realized that the punch was spiked the first time she took a sip and felt the alcohol burning its way down her throat, she should have at the very least left, if not shut it down altogether. And when clothes started being tossed every which way, she almost certainly should not have been around, or grabbed a student and pulled them over to a comfortable chair, made sure both of them were stripped bottomless, and then guided them to start scissoring her from a seated position in her lap. And yet there she was, both hands on the ass of Velvet Scarlatina, letting every poor judgment decision she'd made that night build up to one incredible violation of every last rule she could have fit into the night as she ground madly against the rabbit faunus.

To her credit, Velvet hadn't exactly been an unwilling, meek participant in the event. She'd been the one to ask the gorgeous, golden-haired teacher she'd had an embarrassing crush on pretty much since her first day at Beacon if she could scissor with her, at least once she looked over to Coco and found her pulling Emerald's pants down and knew she'd had to find a less familiar partner to indulge with. Glynda was the obvious choice, and she went for her rather shamelessly, willingly throwing herself headlong into every violation of student/teacher relations she could think to. It was all worth it now, as she straddled her lap, one leg over Glynda's waist and the other tucked beneath one of hers. Grinding their pussies madly together provided precisely the sort of ragged, intense relief that she had always wanted a go at with her favorite teacher, and it was made only better by the way her head felt like from the alcohol.

"You're rather skilled at this," Glynda moaned, squeezing firmly at the faunus's round, lovely ass as she fed into the friction a little bit herself. It was an incredible feeling, and she was glad that she was buzzed enough to try to excuse herself but sober enough to feel everything that the position had to offer. It was the perfect balance for the moment, and she absolutely loved the position she was in, having an absolute blast with herself as she looked up at Velvet, watching her naked body heave, her breasts bouncing delightfully in her face. They were right up there, perky and delightful, and she felt no shame about pressing her head excitedly forward, ready to indulge in the moment as intensely as she possibly could.

"Oh, Professor Goodwitch! Wow, that feels really good!" she cried as lips wrapped around one of her large, hardened nipples, and the 'older' woman began to suck on her tits. It felt amazing, and her hands in turn reached for Glynda's, kneading them as she moved harder and faster, spurred onward by what she was feeling and her desire to really go all out and do everything she could for the teacher. To prove that she could fuck, to accept an expression, like a rabbit. Anything to keep exactly where she was and having the time of her life tribbing with her teacher crush.

Glynda had to admit, the more she felt Velvet's drooling pussy rubbing against hers, making both of them slick, sticky messes as she fondled and sucked at her body, she was beginning to almost be happy she'd made such poor choices in judgment and decided that yes, having sex with a student in plain view of a bunch of other students was almost a good idea. It simply felt too good not to, and she embraced the raw excitement of the moment, going all out to pleasure herself and Velvet; if she was going to break school rules and do something as morally questionable as she possibly could, she was going to have a blast doing it and get as many orgasms as she could before she ran out of the energy to.

Coco's purse had hit the ground, opening up to reveal a number of sex toys, right beside Blake and Cinder. The former was almost scandalized by the reveal, while Cinder saw an opportunity, and quickly went a strap-on while Blake was too busy dealing with the revelation that one of her classmates casually just kept a purse full of dildos and vibrators for seemingly no reason. But she had been tricked, Blake laying a bit of a trap for her to catch her off guard as she snatched it up at the last minute, using the fact that Cinder was off of her balance to take who she thought was just another school's student utterly by surprise, getting her bent right over the table and totally at her mercy.

As unexpected as it had been, and as much as Cinder felt robbed of the opportunity to dominate the gorgeous faunus, she could hardly complain at all as her 'school' skirt was pulled up and the thick plastic phallus pushed excitedly forward. She moaned as the strap-on sank deep into her needy pussy, a smile breaking across her lips as she felt the thrusts begin. "I was hoping to top you, but I don't mind this turn of events very much at all," she purred, closing her eyes as she decided to just go with the pleasure, endeavoring to save getting back at Blake for tricking her like that once she was spent and her defenses were low; there would be time, she just had to wait for it.

And until then, she could savour the excitement of getting fucked. Hard and fast, by someone whose hips were more than just nice and wide; Blake drove forward with a strength and intensity that effortlessly pushed moans from her lips. "Neither do I," Blake said in smug response, lifting the skirt up higher and giving Cinder's ass a nice cupping before she decided to all too playfully swat at it, loving the way it trembled a little against the impact. She was riding high on the exciting pleasure, loving nothing more than the opportunity to fuck someone with a strap-on, but she'd left hers in her dorm like a sane person, as opposed to whatever the hell Coco qualified as. But more than any other time, she was thankful for her peer's insanity and apparent intense debauchery as she used the inexplicable sex toy to pound Cinder raw. It was the best place she could think to be, and she was ready to stay there for a while and enjoy herself greatly.

And Cinder was too, albeit a little more reluctantly. The pleasure was too much to ignore, and she wanted to play nice, use the orgy to get more friendly with everyone, much the same way the party had been meant to. This was just a more direct kind of friend making. The kind that actually felt fulfilling as she leaked quim down her thighs and was pushed further and further into the kind of release where the sometimes vapid turns of conversation didn't bother her too much anymore, all with the strong and firm grip of Blake proving that she was more adept at fucking someone with a fake penis than she'd really been expecting her to be at first sight. Sure, she would have still preferred being in her place and being the one to slap at Blake's fuller, much nicer ass, but there was nothing to complain about in her current position.

Yang had gone above and beyond with getting Pyrrha off. Not only did she have her hands tight on the redhead's gorgeous ass for both balance and her own needs, but Pyrrha was the one against the wall now. And, most importantly, with her legs over an upright standing Yang, who kept her supported and up in the air, devouring her with an utterly relentless hunger. She hadn't been expecting this at all, and struggled to stay still among all of the fitful urges to enjoy herself much more vigorously than she could, lest she fall over or rob Yang of her balance. "This is amazing!" she cried, a hand tight in the curly blonde locks and refusing to let go.

But there was nothing Yang trusted more than her balance as she went all out in eating Pyrrha out, wanting to leave a firm, hard impression on the girl she'd finally had the opportunity to go at. This had been a fantasy of hers for a long time, trusting the redhead to be one of the few people who could keep up with her in the strength and intensity department, and delighted to find just how true that was as thighs squeezed tightly at the sides of her head. It was everything she could have ever wanted it to be, and she wasn't going to stop for anything until Pyrrha had gotten off, no matter how much willpower, focus, and energy it took to make it happen.

Fortunately for both of them, Pyrrha wasn't going to need much longer. The redhead's spine arched back as she came, screaming louder than she'd ever had to before as the pleasure tore like fire up her spine and she found herself utterly wracked by the kind of orgasm she'd always been chasing on her own but never able to find. She trembled and bucked, squirming against the wall as she tugged hard on Yang's hair, muttering broken half-words as her head became a swampy mess of arousal and whatever fractured grasp on the moment she had. It was intense and ran like fire through her veins, with her steady, wet, and plentiful orgasm being drank hungrily down by a Yang who could not have been happier with the turn of events or the absolute indulgence at long last of feelings that she had been waiting forever to play with.

Yang slowly eased Pyrrha down to the floor and looked back over her shoulder, somehow under the belief that things would not have been as out and out crazy yet as they were. Which made it a shocking sight when she gasped, turning on her heel as a panting Pyrrha slumped down against the wall. "Hey, who started the orgy without me?” she shouted, admittedly a little dazed and dizzy from what she had just been doing, and from the drinks. “Oh, wait, I did. Okay, keep orgying, I'm coming!”


End file.
